


【ACU/法兰西小情侣】给你一次重新选择的机会

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 是很久之前开的脑洞：如果在神殿中死去的是阿诺。ooc属于我，他们属于彼此，最近一直在忙，乱七八糟写了一堆还写了好几个星期，我该闭关修炼了。总之希望喜欢，当然有评论会更好。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Kudos: 1





	【ACU/法兰西小情侣】给你一次重新选择的机会

“命运从来都由不得我去选，是吗？”

他在那天下午突然造访我的住处，让我有些猝不及防。那时我正坐在书桌前斟酌书信里的词句，那是写给他的。  
我慌忙将信藏起，然后转身看着他。阿诺•多里安，我父亲的养子，我的恋人，与我站在对立面的——刺客，正站在我的房间里，红着眼眶。  
“艾莉丝……”他开口，声音有些哽咽。  
我被吓到了，我不知道他怎么了，他的状态让我莫名其妙，又担忧害怕。我们相处的十八年里，我从来没见他哭过，哪怕是他父亲就死在他的面前，他也没有掉下一滴眼泪。  
“阿诺，你怎么了？告诉我，发生了什么事？”我快速走上前，摘下他的风帽，看着他绝望的双眼。他失去什么了吗？或者他将要失去什么？在故事结束之前，我都不曾理解他所担忧的东西。  
我伸手抚上他的脸颊，那些短短的胡须有些扎手，我的拇指划过他鼻梁上的疤，然后他的手握住了我的。  
“我想……我们应该坐下来谈一谈。”他说。  
谈什么？圣殿与刺客？放弃复仇？还是说他想要和我分开？无数个念头从我脑海里闪过，我猜不出他要说的是哪一个，我承认我没那么了解他，我总觉得与他亲密无间，可依然有什么东西挡在我们中间，让我无法真正触及他。  
“你要谈什么？”我拉着他的手，与他并肩坐在破旧的小床上，床板“吱呀”地叫了一声，然后恢复了平静。巴黎街道上的喧嚣被玻璃挡在窗外，午后的阳光穿过透明的玻璃照进屋里，洒在房间角落堆放的空酒瓶上。我见他从怀里取出那枚旧怀表，握在手中，用拇指摩擦着表壳。  
“艾莉丝，不要问我为什么，好吗？我想确认你是否爱我。”  
“我爱你，阿诺，我比任何人都爱你。”我几乎不经过思考地脱口而出，我不明白他为什么突然问这样的问题，我唯一能确定的是我爱他——阿诺•多里安，我无数次幻想过与他的未来，在我完成复仇后，如果我们都还活着。  
他在担心什么，而他的担心在我给出答案的那一刻放下了。我见他轻吐一口气，紧绷的肩膀放松了下来，就连房间里的气氛也缓和了不少。他扭过头看着我，面带微笑，鬓角的碎发有些遮住了他的眼睛，我伸手把那一缕柔软的棕发别在他的耳后。  
“谢谢你，艾莉丝。我只是想要说一些事情。”  
一种安静的、坚定的东西从他的眼神中传递出来，他似乎下了很大的决心，我开始期待，他会说些什么呢？  
“艾莉丝，我们都对彼此隐瞒了太多东西，不是吗？”  
在我胸腔中跳动的心脏在那一瞬间猛然缩紧，让我喘不过气来，他一定是察觉到了什么，而他平静的语气却像是拷问，拷问我隐瞒他的罪行。我总是不知该如何开口，我不知道他知道那些秘密会有怎样的反应，我认为那些可以永远埋藏起来，瞒天过海。  
“是的，阿诺。”  
我不敢相信我会这样说，我期待着他问出实情，我甚至期待着他听完那些之后的勃然大怒或是悲伤痛哭，那样会让我好受些，多么自私啊，艾莉丝•德•拉塞尔。  
“我知道，我全部都知道，我理解你那样做的原因……无论如何，我希望你不要自责。我到这里来，只是想说出属于我的那部分，你看不到结局，可我希望在一切结束之前，把我的全部交于你。”他看着我，那目光让我无法承受，它至今都在我脑海里挥之不去。阿诺，你知道了什么？又决定了什么？我已经明白曾经那个对我百依百顺的男孩已经长出了翅膀，一种失控的无力感让我停止了思考，我只记得在接下来的时间里，他一直坐在我身边，讲着那些我未曾思考过的、属于他的秘密。

他轻轻打开表盖，盯着早就停止转动的指针，陷入过去的回忆中。  
“还记得我们在凡尔赛宫见面的那天吗？”  
“当然。”我回答。那是我们第一次见面，也是从那天起，阿诺成为了孤儿，来到了德拉塞尔家，我永远不会忘记。  
“父亲给了我这枚怀表，告诉我分针指到这里他就会回来，”他用手指着表盘，是数学“Ⅻ”。“我说：‘那是永远‘，可是没想到，就真的成了永远。”  
他自嘲地笑了笑。  
“你从来没有说过这些细节。”  
“父亲死了，表摔坏了，他的时间永远停在那里，他再也不会回来了。可是你知道吗？艾莉丝，我从那之后总是会盯着坏掉的怀表发呆，我总幻想着父亲突然到我面前来，批评我乱跑，然后带我回家。可是什么也没有。”  
我才明白幼年时的我是多么自私，我骄傲得像个公主，认为世界都应围绕着我。我忽略了他与我们相处之外的时间，忽略了他的感受，甚至在他失去父亲后也没有问过一句“你还好吗？”我自私地把他当成我的私人玩伴，甚至可以说是玩具，因为人不会考虑玩具的感受。这些事情是十几年以来他第一次提及，在这样一个不太合适的时机。  
“抱歉，阿诺，我忽略了你太多的感受。”  
“这不怪你，艾莉丝，那时你也只是孩子。听我讲完吧。”他盯着我的眼睛，带着真诚与恳求。  
“我在听。”我回答。  
“我总是做噩梦，我一次又一次在梦里看着父亲死去，无论我跑得多快，等我赶到时，那里永远只有一具温热的尸体，从前是我父亲，后来是我父亲与德拉塞尔先生。梦醒后我总会想，如果我当时听了父亲的话，如果我当时把信送到了你父亲手中，结局会有什么不同？”  
“世界上没有‘如果’，阿诺。”  
他突然不再说话，看着手里的怀表轻笑几声，然后把怀表和有些生锈的表链收进了怀里。  
“命运从来都由不得我去选，是吗？”他看起来如此疲惫，与往日的阿诺•多里安完全不同，我一直在揣测他彼此来我这里的目的，我认为他是在道别，无论接下来会发生什么，这也许就是前兆。  
“也许吧。”不安的情绪逐渐从我内心深处升起，我很少会感到不安，而他的话却让我感到惶恐。  
“抱歉，艾莉丝，或许我打扰到你在做的事，很高兴你能听我讲这些。”  
他突然收住了话题，我吃惊地望着他，悲伤从他的脸上退去，然后他短暂地拥抱了我，最后用一个印在脸颊上的吻宣告结束。我目送他起身，离开了我的房间。

1794年7月28日，这一天会被永远铭记，可我并不愿意回忆它。我的想法应验了：我的敌人——杰曼死了，而我也再次失去了我的挚爱。阿诺•多里安，在我将与杰曼同归于尽时拦下了我，他死在了那场战斗中，而我活着走出了圣殿监狱塔。  
从罗伯斯庇尔口中撬出杰曼下落的那一晚，我们在一起。那晚我们没有聊如何复仇，也没有谈及过去和未来。没人知道明天会发生什么，我们谁也没有开口。  
他沉默地抱着我，我们赤裸着身体，紧紧相帖。我听到他有力的心跳从他的胸腔中传递出来，那鲜活的、年轻的躯体告诉我我们都还活着，他还在我身边。我呼唤着他的名字，他用力在我身体里冲撞，散开的长发落在我脸上，我能嗅到淡淡的玫瑰花香。  
结束后他躺在我的旁边，那双一直注视着我的琥珀色双眼逐渐抵挡不住睡意，缓缓合上。他在我身边睡着了，像个熟睡的婴儿一样安静，我听着他均匀的呼吸，嘴角忍不住上扬。我从未见过这样的阿诺，一个没有烦恼和忧愁、能够进入甜美梦境的阿诺。那一刻我没有对未来的担心，因为此刻我与他在一起，这样就足够了。这是属于我们的最后一晚，或许他与我都已心知肚明。  
在神殿与杰曼对决时的阿诺灵巧的像只猫，当我还惊讶于杰曼手里发光的长剑时，他已经迅速反应过来躲开了那东西释放出的巨大能量。神殿里的石柱因那把剑开始坍塌，他在一根石柱砸向我们时用力推开了我，好在他也躲开了塌下来的碎石。我被他推开向后踉跄了几步，被脚边的碎石绊倒在地上。而我眼见着他从腰间拔出长剑，向杰曼冲了过去。我后来在想，如果他被石柱压住该多好。  
我记得那时我的呼喊声短暂地回荡在神殿里，然后被爆炸声所取代，刺眼的亮光从那把剑中发出，几乎照亮了整个空间，刺痛我的眼睛。无数飞溅的碎石打在我身上，划破了我的衣服和裸露出的皮肤，我顾不上尖锐石块带来的痛苦，从地上迅速爬起冲向那团亮光。当声音与白光消失后，我在二人交战的地方看到了倒在地板上的杰曼与阿诺。  
我希望他只是昏过去了，我会等他醒来，可是我的身体告诉我我在骗我自己。我的双腿在颤抖，身上的伤口逐渐恢复了痛觉，它们让我走的每一步都无比艰难。我迈过地上散落的碎石向他走去，我看到了伤痕累累的、毫无反应的阿诺。他的袖剑上沾着血，不远处的杰曼倒在地上，双手捂着被割开的脖颈，面目狰狞。  
“阿诺，阿诺，阿诺……”  
我声嘶力竭的呼唤回荡在冰冷的石室里，怀里的阿诺却没有一丝丝回应。他的身体明明还是温暖的，胸膛里的心脏却安静地睡去了，他闭着眼，面带微笑，和那晚熟睡时一样。  
我在他外套内侧的口袋里找到了一封信，与他的怀表装在一起。杰曼已经死了，而我坐在残破的废墟之间，让阿诺枕着我的双腿，我开始阅读他的信。

致 艾莉丝•德•拉塞尔  
吾爱：  
当你读到这封信时，说明我已经做出了我的选择，命运没有给我讨价还价的机会，我只是想让一切变成我想要的样子，哪怕你会怨恨我。  
很抱歉以这样的方式与你告别，或许我在那天找到你的时候就该说明，可我明白我不能那样做，我知道你会做什么，我不会再一次重蹈覆辙。  
谢谢你聆听我的故事，我已将一切交给你，我的心、我的回忆、我的怀表……它们永远属于你。可我不同，我知道你的心装着伟大的冒险，它无法真正属于我，而我也深知自己无法拥有它。从我失去父亲的那一刻起，我就应该明白自己已经一无所有，借来的安身之所与借来的父亲，甚至我的人生都不是为自己而活，那可怜的仇恨都是向你借来的，尽管我知道你不愿意，为此责备我，但是我希望你知道，那是我的错，我有责任承担它。如果我做得很多一些，是否意味着你就会更安全呢？  
如今看来我确实做到了，我知道你一定会骂我多管闲事，我抢走了你的复仇机会，杀了本该由你来亲手杀死的人，你恨我吗？恨与不恨都由着你，我无权干涉它。  
如果我向你讲一件非常荒唐的事你是否会笑我？可是事实的确如此，你的阿诺会为你撒谎，但永远不会骗你。我已经经历过一次故事的结局，在那个故事里我永远失去了你，而伊甸碎片让拥有特殊血脉的我回溯了时间，给了我一次重新选择的机会。这本身就是一场交易，每一个会决定故事结尾的选择都需要付出代价，我明白代价是什么，所以我没有去救我的父亲，也没有救你的父亲，而是选择让你活下去，因为那个代价是我。  
我会死去，所以我想最后一次为你做些什么，如果你可以活下来，我所做的一切都值得。我已经说过，我没有为自己活过，哪怕这一次也没有例外，希望你原谅我自私的决定，我的生命、我的爱都属于你。  
请你活下去，去做你最想做的，为刺客与圣殿的联合，为法国的安危，为你想要的明天好好活下去，我的祝福永远伴随你。  
你的 阿诺•多里安

我的手里捏着那张皱巴巴的信纸，依稀能从纸上找到干掉的泪痕，还有一些湿润的痕迹，那是我的。我将信和怀表收起，最后一次亲吻他的脸颊与嘴唇，然后带着他的已经冰凉的尸体，离开了神殿。

将他葬在凡尔赛的家的后院后，我坐在被洗劫一空的二楼卧室里，海伦陪着我，雅克和韦瑟罗尔先生在楼下，我望着后院新立的墓碑，手无意识地摸向小腹，我想，他旁边的那个位置是属于我的。


End file.
